Some conventional webpages provide users with buttons that enable the users to make calls over the Internet. Along these lines, a user may launch a browser application on the user's device, and then navigate the browser application to a particular webpage. Next, the user activates (e.g., clicks on) a button of the webpage, and the browser application (or another program launched by the browser application) responds by calling another party over the Internet.
The other party may receive the call on a telephone via the traditional public Switched Telephone Network (e.g., a mobile phone, a land-based phone, etc.). Alternatively, the other party may receive the call on another computerized device via Internet telephony (e.g., packet-switched Voice of IP). In some situations, the other party may have voicemail available thus enabling the user to leave a message if the call is not answered.